Balthazar Tyrannus
Balthazar Tyrannus (also known as Blight, Blaze, Blazing Skull, Balthazar Blaze, Johnny Blaze, Milton Fudge, Fudge Rider, Blaze Rider, Blight Rider, Dark Rider, Death Rider, Ghost Rider, Ho Rider, Phantom Rider, Fire Rider, The Rider, Doctor Phosphorus, Derek Powers, Alex Sartorius, Vladimir Tyrannus, Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula, Vladimir Blaze, Vegeta Blaze, Vegeta Breigh, Aunt May and the Spirit of Vengeance) was a vampire-human hybrid bounty hunter, assassin, smuggler and detective who served the Central Intelligence Agency and primarily the Council of Evil. Born in eastern Europe to the vampire Lord Heldebald and a human woman several centuries before 1900 A.D., Tyrannus routinely moved around with his father after his mother died. Early in his adulthood he was initiated into the Vampire Council, where he learned sorcery in addition to his powerful natural born abilities. Biography Early life Balthazar Tyrannus was born to the vampire Lord Heldebald and a human woman somewhere in eastern Europe several centuries before 1900 A.D. During his younger years, Tyrannus routinely moved around with his father after his mother died. At some point in his early adulthood he was initiated into the Vampire Council. Moving to the Americas American Civil War During the American Civil War, Tyrannus enlisted in the Confederate States of America armed forces and was made a Sergeant. He became well known in the Confederate ranks thanks to his bold tactics which led him to many victories, in particular one skirmish in Louisiana. Balthazar also on one occasion worked alongside the famed General and his descendant Robert E. Lee, though the blood relation between the two men remained unknown to the legendary military strategist. World War II Confronting Wick Genocide of Summersisle Village A few months later, Tyrannus received news from his ex-fiancée, Willow Woodward, that her daughter, Rowan, was missing. He traveled to the Western United States to an island off the coast of Washington where a group of neo-pagans were living. Before leaving Tyrannus was warned by his father that the island was led by Sister Summersisle, an elderly woman who supposedly represented the Goddess they worshiped and Heldebald's estranged sister. Immediately upon arrival he found that his abilities had somehow been diminished almost entirely, leaving him angry and concerned about the situation. Tyrannus asked the villagers about Rowan, but they give him evasive answers. He later saw two men carrying a large bag that appeared to be dripping blood, and then found a fresh, unmarked grave in the churchyard. The grave turned out to only contain a burned doll, but Tyrannus found Rowan's sweater in the churchyard. While questioning Willow about the grave, she revealed to Tyrannus that Rowan was his daughter. At the village school, teacher Sister Rose tried to prevent Tyrannus from seeing the class register. When he saw that Rowan's name had been crossed out he became enraged at the teacher's and Rowan's classmates' lies. Rose demanded Tyrannus talk outside and, after a short discussion of the island people's view of death, Rose explained that Rowan was "letting it snow". Tyrannus asked how Rowan died and Sister Rose told him first that "She'll burn to death". When Tyrannus caught the tense she used, Sister Rose corrected herself quickly, saying, "She burned to death", and rushed back to her class. Soon after this Tyrannus decided to speak with his estranged aunt Sister Summersisle. She explained to Tyrannus that their ancestors had left England to avoid persecution, only to settle near Salem and find renewed persecution in the Salem witch trials, before arriving on the island. Sister Summersisle explained that their population was predominately female as they choose the strongest stock—evading Tyrannus' concern about the birth of unwanted males. The economy of the island relied on the production of local honey, which Balthazar learned had declined recently. On the day of the fertility rite, Tyrannus frantically searched the village for Rowan. He attacked Sister Beech, who had a bear costume for the ritual. Tyrannus incapacitated Sister Honey, put on the bear suit, and joined the parade led by Sister Summersisle. The parade ended at the site of the festival. Rowan was tied to a large tree, about to be burned. Tyrannus rescued Rowan and they ran away through the woods, but Rowan lead him back to Sister Summersisle instead. Sister Summersisle thanked Rowan for her help, and Tyrannus realized that the search for Rowan was a trap and that she was the reason for his abilities being suppressed. Sister Summersisle then revealed that Sister Willow was her daughter, and thus Tyrannus' own cousin. She also revealed that his fate had been sealed many years ago, after Sister Willow chose him and conceived their daughter. The villagers attacked Tyrannus and overpowered him, viciously breaking his legs with a mallet to prevent him from escaping. The women carried him to a giant wicker man and shut him inside. Rowan set fire to the wicker man as the crowd chanted "The drone must die!", believing that Tyrannus' sacrifice would not only restore their honey production but also eliminate Tyrannus as a threat to Sister Summersisle herself. Just as it appeared that Tyrannus had been sacrificed amid his screams and a giant blaze, the sky turned dark and a full moon began to shine about. The shade of the blaze turned in color from orange to green, signaling the return of his abilities and his transformation into The Rider. He soon escaped and went on a murderous rampage against all of the villagers, saving his aunt for last so he could painfully absorb all of her lifeforce until she was burnt to a crisp. After his aunt's murder, Tyrannus realized that Willow and Rowan had survived and made a break for the treeline. He soon caught up to them, ripping Willow's leg off at the knee with his chain in order to stop the two from running away. In pain and afraid of her ex-lover, Willow soon broke down; she apologized and pleaded with Tyrannus to show them both mercy. Her begging appeared to work as Tyrannus had seemingly leaned in for a hug. However, it was only a trick for as soon as the unstable Blight Rider made contact with them, they were brutally melted from within. Thunder and lightning began to crackle and a heavy downpour of rain hit the ground as Tyrannus surveyed the damage and left. Personality and traits Tyrannus was also often accompanied by his pet chupacabras while at one of his homes. As his powers grew while transformed as Blight, Tyrannus' condition slowly ate away at his mind. This caused him to suffer heightened aggression or lower rationality, making him quick to anger and eventually leading to murderous fits of rage under the slightest provocation. Relationships Friendships Thunderbolt Ross Romances Willow Woodward Lisa Marie Presley Dixie Fudge Roxanne Osborne Eve Smoke Nadya Powers and abilities *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' His sense of sight and hearing were heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by ordinary vampires. He was capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retained this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blaze's hearing was similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human couldn't from greater distances. Tyrannus was also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, such as Vampires, Mutants or Celestials, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Speed:' Balthazar was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Blaze's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Fudge's musculature generated less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' His Vampire/Human Hybrid tissue allowed him to sustain physical trauma much more so than an ordinary mortal. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Tyrannus, like full vampires, possessed an accelerated healing ability that allowed him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Prolonged Lifespan:' Transformation: Tyrannus possessed the ability to transform at will into what was known as the Rider. When this form first manifested it would only happen at night usually during a full moon and had no control over it. Later he began to gain control over his transformations at anytime through an act of will. * Radiation Production: Balthazar was transformed into a living nuclear hazard. He gave off dangerous amounts of radiation even passively that made it lethal to be near him, let alone touch without some form of protection. He had no control over this. **'Thermokinesis/Fire Manipulation:' In addition to boosting his already powerful abilities even further, he also possessed the ability to generate, control, and project fire at will while transformed as the Rider. He could utilize this radiated green colored fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons such as his his shotgun. He could also form walls of fire, create a motorcycle completely out of fire and with concentration his touch could sear even metal. When transformed Tyrannus was incapable of feeling the cold, and his touch could sear even metal. In addition, the Rider was able to unleash fire in omnidirectional explosions that were incredibly powerful, capable of even bringing great pain to the likes of 08 Hulk. ** Energy Projection: Tyrannus could manipulate this radiation for various effects. At first, he could only project this radiation from his hands as energy beams or fireballs. As his powers grew increasingly unstable, he was able to emit wide range waves of radiation. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Sorcerers Category:Smugglers Category:Bounty hunters Category:Assassins Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Members of the Vampire Council Category:Thieves Category:House of Tyrannus Category:Con artists Category:Confederate States Army personnel Category:Members of the Council of Evil Category:Celestials